The History of SALO
History The Beginning SALO was formed in April 2018 following a breakaway from another GTA V grinding crew. The Rebels felt as though their free speech was being limited and that the current Empire was clamping down severely on liberty. The band of revolutionaries, led by JimBamboozled and FurryValley (previously ValleyVix), formed their own crew separate from the Empire, whilst also wishing to retain ties with the old crew. This was no allowed by the nefarious leader, known as codename Darth Zebra, who went on to spread lies and propaganda stating that this new 'sub-crew' was using the Zebra's own Discord to recruit. SALO broke all ties with Zebra and his followers after their initial ban from the federation, and concentrated on rebuilding. SALO was built on the following principles: * A place for people to game together in a chilled and fun environment * A system of checks and balances where removal of members is concerned The First 30 * JimBamboozled * FurryValley * ZeroPrime85 * G5iveHuncho * BishopKelz * FlexyCross * E_M_C_2001 * LordHottington * Rohan * Shonpe * Gmoofly * SneakAttack * N1tr0T0m * Mae * CaptainSoulless * Bincy * PillGuy * FkYoCowch * DrFranks * Alyzeh * Glasscake * IllusivePilot * ZeroScream * zzzMerkzzz * PieterJan * Punisher * ByTheWay090 * Relic * Zudboi * 30 Issues As with every crew that forms from another, there were underlying issues. EMC and Flexy both took exception to being on the ban list and decided to earn their colours by griefing Zebra's crew. An eye-witness account at the time is as follows: EMC and Flexy loaded into the session and EMC instantly began to question one of Zebra's mods on voice chat. I was there and heard everything - the mod simply repeated the same thing over and over again to get them to leave (it was quite abusive but I guess he felt it necessary). The guys were flying around passive in their jets and refused to leave, claiming they were not griefing but insisted that they would defend themselves. Moments later, they were attacked and began their defence. They were kicked from the lobby some time after. The Snap Things began to settle down and SALO's number grew after the initial issues with the Empire. That was until a number of group of conspirators decided to ruin SALO from within. Glasscake had control of the Discord as Server Admin, and had kick permissions on SocialClub, which gave him the ability to remove as many members as he wished, ignoring the tenets that SALO was built on. Glasscake was part of an Edgelord group known as the Estate (we believe it originates from English lower-class society dwellings such as purpose-built council housing for people who have very little to do). The members of this parasitic-based outfit were Glasscake, Alyzeh, IllusivePilot, ZeroScream, Merkz, PieterJan, and Punisher (there are a few more but they're not worth mentioning). PieterJan kept his membership quiet until the latter months of 2019 but is now considered a part of the Estate. Glasscake snapped the Discord on the 31st of July 2018, by kicking half its members, deleting the Discord, and making the Reddit page private. He did it because he was bored (that's an actual quote). While the Estate were revelling in their supposed victory, unbeknownst to them, SALO's true leaders were inviting everyone to the backup Discord, which was made in the event of such a catastrophe. The Estate were immediately banned but that did not stop them trying to cause chaos in SALO's GTA sessions. They have invaded about five times but, thanks to SALO's superior fighting skills and organisation, the Estate were repelled each time. The most recent attack came in November 2019 when Punisher made an appearance in god mode (since he is unable to cause any damage in regular mode). He was invited to the session by PieterJan, who had been a sleeper agent for the Estate. Pieter-Jan was also banned. The Pickle Fiasco Category:Lore